Dancers
by Leeyna
Summary: Set in Night of Neglect. Blaine is watching Mike a bit too intently. Cuteness ensues.


**A/N: This is something I wrote for a friend of mine on tumblr but I thought I'd share it here as well. It's just a short fic set in Night of Neglect. Hope you like it. **

* * *

><p>Blaine had always had a thing for dancers. Something about the controlled movements and complete control over the whole body just made his whole body tingle and think about the things someone with that much control could do between the sheets. With dancing came a certain degree of flexibility and that opened the door to so many things.<p>

Watching the dark haired boy dancing on stage in perfect rhythm to the slow music brought images of naked limbs sliding along each other to his mind. Passionate words whispered in the silence of the room. Hands dancing over sweaty skin in perfect timing to the beats of the music. Soft moans interrupting the silence that lay heavily between them. A tongue following a single drop of sweat running over toned pecs further down over taut abs.

Pressure on his hand brought Blaine out of his daydream and he immediately felt guilt rush through his body. Right, he was here with Kurt. Kurt the boy he was crazy about. He turned to look at the boy, tearing himself away from the beautiful performance on stage.

They had been together for four weeks and he was the happiest he has ever been but something was missing. Kurt was fantastic and everything he was looking for in a boy. There was no denying that he was gorgeous and had an amazing voice. He was kind but also had a witty side that he enjoyed. Everything was almost perfect. Almost!

The one thing Blaine missed was physical contact. Sure, they held hands, kissed and there had been the occasional make out session but whenever Blaine had tried to get his hand under Kurt's shirt the brunette had stopped him. Of course he respected that Kurt wasn't ready to go any further but Blaine was only a teenage boy with raging hormones.

The music grew louder and Blaine turned back to look at the stage where Mike Chang was still dancing. He was beautiful. A different kind of beautiful than Kurt but still he had something about him that made Blaine feel lightheaded. Kurt had told him a lot about every single member of New Directions but somehow Mike Chang had always fallen under the table. Kurt had told him the basics: name, age, that he was a dancer. That was about it. Well, apart from 'Oh he's Tina's boyfriend.' So it seems like Mike Chang is defined by being someone's boyfriend.

But seeing the Asian dance without hesitation, expressing himself through every move he made told Blaine more than words possibly could. It was like every single emotion the dark haired boy felt was expressed through every step, every hand gesture, every twist and turn.

When the music ended and Mike stood still, Kurt was the first one to jump up and clap his hands. A second later Blaine followed after being shaken out of his dreaming state. Before he could stop himself he yelled 'Bravo' and earned himself a confused look from his boyfriend.

During the intermission Kurt decided to go to the choir room to see his friends while Blaine excused himself to go to the bathroom. He needed some time alone. It was so confusing watching Mike dance like that and then the images his mind conjured. Distracting. He only needed to make it through the night without Kurt noticing that anything was up. Then he could drop Kurt off at his house after a few chaste kisses and then he would drive home and lay awake half the night replaying every single moment of that dance performance and he'd be able to let his mind wander down those dangerous roads.

Blaine was shaken out of his thoughts while washing his hands when the door opened and banged shut soundly. In the mirror he saw the object of his imagination hitting the tiles next to the door. Groaning loudly.

Blaine turned around to look at the Asian boy. "You alright?"

Startled Mike turned to look at Blaine. "Sorry, I thought I was alone."

A small smile spread across Blaine's face. "So, I noticed. You haven't answered my question though." He crossed his arms in front of his chest, then uncrossed them again and leaned back onto the sinks, arms braced on the porcelain behind him.

"Yeah, I mean, no. Not really." The dark haired boy said in a sad voice, fidgeting on the spot and wringing his hands.

Blaine found it hard to believe that this was the same boy who had just danced without a care in the world and now he was back to his unsure and sad self. It was heartbreaking.

"You want to talk about it?" Blaine offered.

"I guess. It's just. Nobody ever takes me serious. I worked hard for that performance but all the others care about is singing. They don't appreciate anything I do." The Asian boy rushed the words out and dropped his gaze to the floor. Every word felt so personal and full of sadness that had built up for quite some time.

"But you danced at Sectionals. That means a lot doesn't it?"

Mike huffed. "That was because felt bad about giving every solo to Rachel and he wanted to feature other people instead of her. So he decided to have me and Brittney dance, not the group. They don't care. I'm just here because I am with Tina. No one sees me. I mean really sees me."

Blaine didn't understand what made him do what he did next but looking back he didn't regret it either. He walked over to Mike and put a hand under his chin, raising his head up so he could look him in the eyes.

"I saw you. I still see you. You are amazing. Don't let them ruin what you love to do." Time seemed to stand still between them. They just looked at each other. Both unsure of what was happening.

When Blaine made to pull his hand back, a bit ashamed of having invaded Mike's personal space, he was surprised when Mike grabbed his wrist and held him in place. It was so quiet in the bathroom except for the two boys breathing heavily with the sudden closeness.

"Thank you." Mike whispered before pulling Blaine against him and into a kiss. For a few seconds Blaine was too stunned to react but when Mike's lips continued to move insistently on his he kissed him back. Mike dropped his hand from Blaine's wrist to his hips and turned them around, only to push the smaller boy against the wall.

Blaine gasped and Mike took this as an opportunity to slip his tongue into Blaine's mouth. The smaller boy's hands lay against the dancer's chest. Not pushing away but rather holding onto him. One of Mike's hands moved up to cup Blaine's chin and raise it up a little bit so he could deepen the kiss.

Blaine's hands travelled down on Mike's body on their own accord. Fists buried into the fabric over his stomach and pulled him even closer. He could feel the heat radiating from the taller boy but he wanted more, needed more.

Blaine snaked his arms around and placed one hand on the small of the other boy's back while the other hand travelled upwards and wound itself into Mike's hair. The Asian tightened his grip on Blaine's hip and dropped his other hand to the juncture where Blaine's neck met his shoulder. Resting halfway on the fabric of his dark t-shirt but not losing skin contact. Their tongues were battling for dominance. Mike just as eager as Blaine. It felt so good to be touched like that. Deep kisses and exploring the other boy's mouth made Blaine loose all feeling for time. It felt like they were the only two people in the world.

Mike's hand on Blaine's hip loosened for a minute but before Blaine could whimper at the loss, the Asian slipped his hand under the hem of Blaine's shirt and over his toned stomach. Blaine moaned into the kiss. It felt so good being finally touched. He quickly pulled Mike's dress-shirt out of his pants and slipped his hand under it. Skin on skin.

Both boys moaned deeply into the kiss when Blaine pulled Mike even closer and their erections pressed against each other. Suddenly everything changed. The heat they had felt seemed to burst and then evaporate.

Mike let go of Blaine and they broke the kiss. Both boys were panting heavily but neither was brave enough to break the silence. It was weird. Seconds ago they had been full of passion and desire but now it seemed awkward.

Mike was the first one to find his voice. "I'm sorry… I know you are with Kurt and I am with Tina… sorry, I-I-I just… sorry!"

Blaine looked up at the taller boy. "It's okay. I mean. You weren't the only one.. I-I mean it wasn't your fault." He smiled awkwardly at Mike, hoping that this weird situation would be over already.

As if someone had heard him wishing for an easy way out, Kurt strolled into the bathroom a big smile on his face seconds later. Blaine blushed, guilt washing over him when he realized that he had just kissed someone who wasn't his boyfriend.

"What are you two doing in here?" It seemed like he didn't notice the awkward tension lying heavily between the two boys.

"Um… just talking about dancing and stuff." Blaine said hoping his voice didn't sound too raspy. Mike nodded at Blaine's explanation.

"Okay!" Kurt said with an undertone that could only mean that he thought that they were crazy for talking in a bathroom. Well, better that than him knowing the truth. "Come on, intermission is almost over. I don't want to miss anything." With that Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and started to tug him out the door.

Blaine shot an apologetic look at Mike who in turn smiled at him. And with that the awkward moment was over and he smiled back at the boy that Mike rewarded with a couple of dance steps.

'Dancers.' Blaine thought to himself.


End file.
